Un amour Interdit ?
by Akas
Summary: Couple RonHarry [Il en faut peu pour tomber dérailler, c'est ce que Ron prouve à ses dépends]


**Titre :** Un amour Interdit ?  
**Auteur **: Akas  
**Avertissement **: Couple Ron/Harry (mais à sens unique)  
**Note de l'Auteur **: Tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pardon pardon M'dame. J'avais écris ça ya deux ans environ, donc c'est un peu beaucoup trèèès nul, mais bon '

** Un amour Interdit ? **  
( Ou comment écrire un Hp/Rw frollant le pathétique)

Je le fixais tel un fan en admiration face à sa starlette favorite. Nous étions là, tous deux, vautrés dans ce wagon du Poudlard Express. Moi, un simple rouquin eux poches trouées et en robe de seconde classe et lui, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombant devant les yeux et cachant sa fine cicatrice. Il me sourit avec amusement, comme si mon expression avait en ce moment même quelque chose de drôle. Il me proposa même une chocogrenouille. J'acceptais avec plaisir non dissimulé. Gourmandise et joie, tout y était, la chocogrouille avait tout d'un merveilleux repas. Je détournais mon regard et fit semblant de lire. Moi, lire? Mon regard remontait le long des pages et fuyait dans le sien, puis je fentais l'indifference. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai envie de lui caresser le menton. Sisi, je le jurerais tout lisse.. Ginny me la fait remarqué, jj'ai un comportement étrange ces temps ci.

Harry me regarde en riant et me fais remarquer qu'une petite tache est née au coin de mon nez. Il passe sa main le long de mes narines pour me l'enlever. Un frisson me parcours, il me traverse le corps et fait trembler mes bras. Mon regard se fait rêveur et perturbé. J'en arrive à me faire peur.

Hermione fait son entrée dans le compartiment et Harry detourne ses yeux de mon nez, Ô combien magnifique pourtant! Je le vois la regarder brillant de bonheur. Il l'aime je le sais, ça n'est pas moi qu'il regarde avec ces yeux là. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ça n'est plus moi.

Je sors ma baguette pour lui montrer mes dons pour qu'il me remarque à nouveau et peut être m'admire. Personne ne m'a jamais admiré, je sais déjà que l'affaire est perdue. Mais son regard se fait curieux, il ne semble pas comprendre. Serais-je un extraterrestre en ce moment même à ces yeux ? Hermione elle à un sourire sonnant faux, elle semble surprise.

Ils se sourient et mon coeur se brise. J'ai mal, sans savoir pourquoi, oui mal au fond de moi. Je voudrais la tuer pour qu'à jamais il me regarde, pour qu'il ne la voit plus elle. Je me lève comme pour le tirer vers moi mais arrête mon geste à mi-chemin. Que se passe t'il ? pourquoi fais je ça ? Mon cerveau déboussole vraiment, c'est dangereux. Mes pulsions sont de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, je ne puis même plus me les expliquer.

C'est alors que sa voix retentit dans le wagon. Il parle, je l'avais oublié. Une voix si douce qui m'enchante et me réchauffe :

- Que se passe t'il ron ça ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va ... je ... je me sens seulement un peu mal ! j'ai du abusé sur le paté fait maison. lui dis-je confus. J'en arrivais à begayer comme un pauvre idiot. Je begayais devant lui ... mon ami ... oui, Mon Ami. Mais le siens aussi, à elle.

Je les regarde honteux de mon comportement. Je baisse les yeux et attends que le voyage se termine. Quelles drôles de pensées me hantent encore. Mes joues chauffent sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Inexpliquablement, je souhaiterais le toucher, même le caresser. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que l'éviter. Une remise sur pieds s'impose.

La diligence nous menant vers le chateau s'arrêta brusquement sur le chemin. Je fut propulsé contre Harry. Je m'excusais, encore heureux, mais en l'attrapant par la main pour arrêter sa rechute, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de le relâcher. Il me regarda avec insistance, attendant que je veuille bien cessé de lui écraser les phalanges. Il fallut qu'il se mette à la tirer violemment pour que je deigne lâcher prise.

Il avait l'air gêné, je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Ou peut être étais-je entrain de faire semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi? J'essayais de fuir la réalité, pourtant je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction. C'était à cause de moi, de mes regards. C'était à cause de mon attitude.

Nous mîmes pieds à terre et pénétrèrent dans le chateau. Enfin je revoyais Poudlard ... j'etais à nouveau auprès de lui. La cérémonie de répartition eut lieu mais je ne sais pas ce qui y fut dit. Je n'arrivais pas à écouter mon regard toujours le désabillant. J'essayais de me retenir ... de me concenter sur le discours de Dumbledore mais rien n'arrivais à mempêcher de le fixer. Hermione me lançait des regards douteux que j'essayais encore une fois d'éviter. Toujours ce même jeu, un jeu de mensonge, d'indifference, et de fuite.

Que me voulait elle ? Harry se tourna vers moi et me sourit comme à l'ordinaire et pourtant le sentiment qui m'emplit apres ce simple sourire de sa part etait plus fort que jamais.

Nous sortons rejoindre nos dortoirs après ce copieux repas. C'est alors que je le vis ... oui je le vis prendre sa main ...

Hermignonne lui caressait doucement les doigts d'un geste régulier ...

Je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer ,mais encore une fois je souffrais. Harry et moi même allèrent prendre notre première douche à Poudlard. L'eau était bonne et je la voyais couler sur son fin corps lisse. Mes mains voulaient le toucher et tater ses muscles pourtant pas bien gros ... il me demanda de le frotter avec cet habituel regard reffletant l'innocence. Je m'approchais de lui avec la petite savonette et le frottais ... je n'osais pas frotter de peur d'abimer sa si délicate peau. Je finis par laisser tomber la savonette et le caresser tout simplement c'est alors qu'il se retourna vers moi et me lança d'une voix surprise.

- Mais que fais tu !

- J'étale..! la savonette ca gêne pour étaler, oui, héhé, tu sais ce que c'est...

C'etait la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé mais il sembla l'accepter. Ou du moins voulut il me le faire croire. Je sentais qu'il se méfiait, la bourde du siècle venait d'être accomplie.

Nous rentrâmes au dortoir et je rejoins mon lit attendant qu'il arrive. J'avais envie de le voir dormir, c'en devenait maladif, obcessionel. Envie de l'entendre ronfler faiblement, de le voir baver sur son oreiller, puis, de baver à mon tour. Le voyant tarder à venir je sortis le trouver voir si il ne lui etait rien arrivé. Oui avec un mage dans les parages, on ne sait jamais. Puis je les vis, enlacés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser tendrement. Elle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et lui lui caressant les cuisses. Lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, elle en profitan pleinement. Hermione et Harry ne semblèrent pas me voir, tant mieux, sans doutes étaient ils trop occupés à se bécoter dans les couloirs.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux ... mon coeur se fendre en deux ... je remontais dans mon lit triste et pleurais...

Il vint se coucher quelques minutes apres. Heureux et en chantonnant un air qui m'étais familier. C'etait l'air joviale "forever love" un air que ma mère écoutait à la radio sorcier. Je voulus descendre et le serrer dans mes bras, lui murmurer milles mots doux et reconquerir son coeur. C'était idiot, je vrillais totalement, j'étais son meilleur ami, pas un de ses nombreux prétendants. J'avais beau me le répéter, rien n'y faisais, mon esprit avait totalement déraillé. Je voulais son coeur, c'est tout, de toute mon âme. Tellement fort que j'en étais effrayé. J'allais me vanger, il le fallait, et pour ça il ne me restait qu'une solution : ... la tuer. Tuer Hermione. C'était stupide, je ne me conaissais pas des tendances comme celle ci, je ne me croyais pas si porté sur les idées de meurtres. Hermione était mon amie. Non, Hermione EST mon amie. Comme Lui, ça n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin.

_Harry et moi étions seuls ,je m'etais approché de lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient si verts, si envoûtants. Son souffle, chaud contre ma joue. Ses lèvres fines, rougies, prêtes à s'emparer des miennes, si proches.._

Je fus soudainement secoué et sortit de mon rêve ,un gros visage bouffi et rose se tenait au dessus de moi. Neville. Ma future victime. Je le fixais, alerté et me levai en un leger saut. Neville me jeta ma robe de sorcier et me dit de vite venir.

Ca semblait urgent.

J'enfilais ma tenue, plus ou moins mécontent d'avoir été sortit de mon rêve au moment crucial. Mais je ne dis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire après tout, il ne savait pas.

- T'as faillit rater le premier cours de métamorphose ! Harry m'a dit de venir te chercher ! prononça t'il avec rapidité.

Je regardais le dodu agacé. Pourquoi Harry n'etait il point venu lui même? Je ne me savais pas repoussant à ce point. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais un comportement qui semblait étrange (même pour moi) et j'étais un rouquin fort peu élégant. Mais quand même! Sans m'en rendre compte je bougonnais et ruminait à voix basse des paroles à peines audibles. Je maudissais Hermione, Harry, ma mère pour m'avoir raté à la naissance, et mes hormones drôlement tordues ces derniers temps. Si j'avais cru que voir mon meilleur ami sortir de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille me rendrait fou comme ça, j'aurais évité de l'inviter durant les vacances.

-Ca va bien ? me demanda Nev' inquiet.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- OUI ca va ... merci, crachais-je les dents serrées.

Qu'il aille au diable, ça n'était pas de SON attention dont j'avais besoin. Non, pas du tout - au contraire.

Je repensais à mes envies de la veille. M'identifiais comme une caricature mauvaise de Voldemort. Non je ne turais pas Hermione. C'était une bonne décision, j'en étais presque fier. Mais de toutes façons, je savais que même avec courage j'en aurais été incapable. Il fallait me voir avec une baguette.. Il restait une solution : Lui dévoiler mes sentiments.

Que j'avais honte.

Si on m'avait dit que j'en arriverais à désirer mon meilleur ami avec autant d'insistance, j'en aurais ris. Pire, j'en serais mort de rire. Mais là, non. Ca n'avait rien d'ilarant.

Enfin la salle de cours. J'ai de la chance, j'ai la place à côté de ma légende vivante.

- Eh bien ! tu es une vraie marmotte ron..

Il rit. C'est un doux son à mes oreilles. J'en deviens même fleur bleue.

C'est terrifiant. Voldemort me manipule sûrement.

- L'important, c'est que je sois là, non ?

La journée entière fut une épreuve ,à chaque fois que j'effleurais une partie de son corps je tremblais. Frissons sur frissons. Rien que de voir Hermione m'adresser la parole me donnait envie de pleurer. J'étais lamentable, pathétique. Dépendant... Jaloux?

Je lui parlerais : ce soir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût. Harry se coucha et s'endormis tandis que moi je restais là a fixer le plafond. Oserais je ?

Je finis par le rejoindre. Que devais je faire ? Apres m'être assis sur le sol, je décidais de me laisser aller à la comtemplation. Attirant et beau, il n'y avait rien de plus sec pour le décrire. Je le caressai du bout des doigts, c'était osé, indécent. J'enfraignais les règles de l'amitié. Ma main se faisait baladeuse, impossible à retenir. J'avais peur et en même temps je sentais des frissons me parcourir. Ce qui est osé est bon. Ca ne fait aucun doute, mieux qu'un chocolat chaud. Il a l'air si fragile et accessible quand il dort. Et moi j'ai l'air totalement con à m'approcher de lui au plus près, simplement pour sentir son souffle chaud. Je fis voyager ma langue contre son oreille comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione.

Il a bon goût. Délicieux..

Je finis par deposer un baiser -chaste- sur ses lèvres sentant le bonheur m'envahir. Oh oui j'avais osé! Oh oui j'étais.. dans le merde. Ses yeux grand ouverts me fixaient avec une sorte de profonde peur, fondue dans du choc.

Rien d'étonnant.

Cen était, frustrant... perturbant...

Je le regardais et sans même qu'il ai put dire un mot je partais en courant.

Ne jouons pas avec le courage des Gryffondors. Je n'avais rien d'un gryffondor mis-à-part cette facilité à me foutre dans des situations désastreuses.

Mais laissons là les gyffondors. Là il s'agissait de ma vie, celle que je venais tout juste de ruiner. Ma conscience me murmurait de vite aller me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie.

Et le pire, c'est que là - tout de suite, j'avais envie de l'écouter.

Courir. Oui courir.

Voilà ce que je faisais.

C'était courir sans but avec une seule pensée. Mettre fin à ma vie.

Idiot. J'étais un idiot. J'etais un monstre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, c'est à peine si je me sentais assez de force de me confronter à un Harry dégoûté. Putain, mon meilleur AMI! Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris?

Mourir. Oui mourir.

C'était exessif, mais ma petite voix ne m'était d'aucune aide. Personne pour me raisonner, et tout le monde connait ma brillante capacité de réfflexion (vous savez, celle inexistante...). Alors, forcément, je pensais seulement à en finir.

Mille plans diaboliques pour mettre fin à mon existence me trottaient dans la tête mais je n'en retint qu'un seul. Celui de mon ami conscience. Sauter. Et une fois la chute terminée, dormir.

Prenant mon courage en mains, le souffle court, je calmais les bâtements de mon coeur et fléchissais le pas. Je savais où aller, il ne suffisait que de monter les marches de cette tour froide d'astronomie.

Pas pour regarder les étoiles.

Une marche.

Puis une autre.

Encore une autre.

Elles sont nombreuses les bougres. Mes pieds se fesaient lourds mais je voulais, NON, je _devais_ arriver au sommet.

... une autre marche ...

La montée devient dure, courir avant de monter était une de mes plus mauvaises idées, juste après celle du baiser volé.

Peu importe, je dois y arriver!...

Il y a de la lumière. Peut être la lumière au bout du tunnel de la mort?

Non crétin, une étoile. Une jolie étoile. Mais pas l'étoile du monde sorcier, pas MON étoile.

Finis. Plus de marche, j'ai finis mon ascension à plat ventre, mais qu'importe, j'y suis. Pietre victoire.

Il ne reste plus qu'à sauter, qu'à me pencher vers le bas, m'agenouiller sur le rebord, et me laisser attirer par le vide.

Et vous le croirez ou non, c'est ce que je fais. Je me sens con. Mais pas le temps de réaliser que je tombe. Enfin...

... Que je pense tomber. La chute est plus lente que je le croyais. On se fait souvent de fausses idées. Par exemple, jusqu'à peu j'étais sûr d'être hétéro. De très fausses idées.

Le sol ne se rapproche décidemment pas, il y a un truc qui cloche. -autre que mes capacités intellectuelles réduites-

On tire sur ma robe! Voilà pourquoi je.. lévite.

Qui ose !

Je me retourne vite et regarde partout, mais rien ! Personne n'est là. Il a du pousser des bras au chateau.

Un doute. Il faut vérifier. Je passe mes mains dans le vide comme pour toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Non rien, toujours que dalle. Et c'est embettant, parce que la mort s'eloigne, et mes convictions avec. Et si tout ne se termine pas, je devrais faire face. Ce qui est moins réjouissant que je ne l'aurais cru.

Me penchant un peu plus en avant je ferme les yeux. Peut être qu'en faisant comme sur un balai..

L'air m'ébouriffera sans doute les cheveux mais aurais je le temps de m'en rendre compte ?

D'un coups je bascule ,la chute me parait bien courte. Comme si... on me retenait?

Mais il a quoi ce château ?

C'est alors que je la vis : cette main me retenant fermement serrée autour de ma robe. Puis ces yeux verts brillants, en pleurs. Cette cicatrice porteuse de malheurs. Harry.

Il y a comme une prise de conscience, d'un coup. J'en viens à me demander ce que je peux bien foutre au dessus du vide retenu par mon meilleur ami.

J'essais de remonter. Desespérant.

On ne règle pas ses problêmes comme cela. C'est logique. Je suis un abruti : voici un constat à m'encrer dans l'esprit. J'essais d'attraper sa main, c'est necessaire à ma survie.

Et le pire c'est que j'y suis presque. _Ca y est._

Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un effort et il tire. Il me tire de toutes ses forces pour me remonter, pour me sauver. C'est incomprehensible, il pourrait tout aussi bien me laisser basculer. Et sa main glisse, il glisse aussi. Je suis trop lourd, et Harry n'a jamais été nourrit correctement, il est trop faible pour réussir à me tirer d'affaire. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe avec moi.

- Lâches moi Harry, je suis trop lourd, je ne veux pas que tu tombes, lâche Harry putain!

Je cris, et -ô honte- je pleure. Et lui aussi. C'en est brisant. Mais pas autant que ce qui suit..

- Jamais.. murmure t'il - Jamais Ron..

Tout passe ensuite en un éclair (avec mauvais jeu de mot). Sa cicatrice se mit à briller. C'atait sa lumière d'éspoir.

Et en une seconde je basculais à l'intérieur et embrassais le sol.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, desormais contractés. L'idée que je puisse être mrt (il faisait tellement froid) me traversa l'esprit. Mais à en croire la douleur fulgurante à l'épaule, je n'avais rien d'un cadavre.

Je me redressais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Harry, assied contre le mur et haletant pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Tout était de ma faute.

Je m'assied à côté de lui en gardant mes distances. Il valait mieux pour moi que je n'approche pas trop. Il me fixa en soufflant, un leger sourire en coin. Drôle de personnage..

J'avais honte. Je crois que je n'avais même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait que je m'excuse, que je le réconforte, mais aucun son n'acceptais de sortir. Paralysé, totalement paralysé. Impossible de lutter contre la peur m'enserrant la gorge.

Son regard se posa sur mon épaule complètement déboitée et sur ma bouche essayant en vain de formuler des mots, un effort pathétique qui lui amena un léger rire tendue. Il comprenait.

- Tu es mon ami Ron quoi que tu fasses.

Ton de compassion, lueur douce, j'aurais parié qu'il voyait tout au fond de mon coeur et pénétrait mes pensées.

Je sortis un petit bout de parchemin de ma poche. Un infâme morceau de papier plié en dix. Si on l'avait dit qu'un cours de potion (même froissé) pourrait me servir un jour.

Il me tendit une plume et attendit que j'écrive.

_Désolé pour ce que je suis ..._

Harry regarda les yeux baissé cette simple phrase de ma part, puis à mon grand plaisir il me sourit. C'est alors qu'il entra dans un discours assez étrange. C'était dérisoire dans cette situation, mais j'en viens à penser qu'il ferait un bon MagicPsychologue.

Tu sais, Hermione et moi même soupçonnions déjà un peu ton penchant pour les garçons. Inutile d'en avoir honte. Des milliers voir des millions de personnes sont comme toi ! J'ignore comment les sorciers prennent ça, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Moi je m'en moque, tu reste mon ami. Pour ce soir... et bien..

Je rougis de honte.

- Je.. si nous oublions ? proposa t'il finalement.

J'acdeptais d'un mouvement de tête et lui souriais. Il avait raison. C'était un bon ami, et je voyais là mon erreur : confondre amitié et amour en raison d'une nouvelle attirance était une grossière erreur. Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir et surtout ne semblait pas penser que j'etais un monstre. Ce qui était en sois une bonne chose. Je regrettais.

Mon acte avait été une belle connerie. Je lui souris encore montrant ainsi que je comprenais ce qu'il me disait et que je voyais au plus profond de ses paroles. Jamais plus je ne fairais une telle connerie, et jamais plus je ne le retoucherais (au passage).

Je n'écris qu'un dernier mot :

_MERCI_

Il sourit et me tendit la main. Il était temps de quitter ce lieu de malheur.

- Tu sais Ron, Zabini semble te trouver à son goût, t'as pas remarqué? et puis il est plutôt mignon pour un serpentard.. Aîe Ron, enfin!

J'avais dis que je ne retoucherais pas ?  
Vous avez dû mal comprendre.


End file.
